1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of applying liquid nitrogen to crises and, more particularly, relates to a method of applying liquid nitrogen to eliminate Oxygen from airmass and to apply cold inert gas to freeze, condense and allow recovery of material.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The sited related art is mostly for fires and is discussed in the prior continuation application, Ser. No. 11/544,285. These patents include:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,278 to Cicanese,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,732 to DeAlmeida
U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,830 to Romanoff
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,548 to Volker
The need has additionally arisen to provide a method of applying liquid nitrogen to capture hostage takers, other criminals in and amongst a crowd, and animals out of control safely protecting law enforcement personnel, hostages and the public at large.
Additionally, Liquid Nitrogen can be applied to flood a volume with cold, inert Nitrogen gas in the case of anticipated explosion such that, once people are suitably cleared either fixed Liquid Nitrogen dispensers or inserted dispensers fill the structure or vehicle with Nitrogen gas when there is an unsourced gas leak, Methamphetamine lab activity is suspected or flammables have spilled and remain out of control. Also here, a Nitrogen atmosphere may be maintained through volatile material leaching processes where both the solvent added and the contaminant material could ignite.
Additionally, there is a need to capture by application of cold, inert air released toxins, industrial smoke stack gases and soot, and flooding the porous ground to end coalmine fires gorging these materials into the atmosphere on long term bases.
Additionally, there is a need to recover materials in a spill, chemical or petroleum, so as not to long-term pollute the water or environment, preventing such dangers as fire, poisoning, or irritating pulmonary conditions.
Additionally, there is need to use the cold, inert gas to solidify material in a broken or ruptured pipe or containment, to design the stoppage properly to implement stop flow, trim the break, and apply permanent repair.
Additionally there is need to use the inert, cold gas to stop combustion engine machinery preventing firing of the cylinders, solidification of the fuel, and freezing of moving parts to end unwanted or out of control operation of machinery.
Additionally, the need has arisen to solidify water in a barrier or threatening to be disturbed soil situation as a levee rated below weather conditions anticipated, as an example, or the ground where a mudslide is feared to initiate when heavy rains occur.
Additionally, using the pipe matrix, freezing an ice barrier to a small orifice flooding situation as a cracked dike or break in a dam.
Additionally, using pipe matrices, in catching lava flows such that the lava cools rapidly forming a preconceived structure that will have future usefulness in the new form and location.
And, finally, additionally, to drop Liquid Nitrogen in droplets into a tornado circumstance to disrupt the eminent funnel that can cause destruction through both temperature change and increase of atmospheric pressure in the funnel itself, this being an extension of cloud seeding where Liquid Nitrogen is the choice additive, expanding 250 times its liquid volume when reaching common tornado weather temperatures.